The prince of Death and the pauper
by Rainbow Powered Carrot
Summary: What happens if a prince loved a mere pauper? Will they end up together, or will there relationship be banished? PattyXKid ! (Rated T for some... scenes. IF you know what I mean.) (Sorry, I suck with Summaries. hope you enjoy, though)
1. I : The meeting

Once upon a time, King Death and his wife had a son. He was their only child. He was named Death the Kid. Kid was a nice and polite boy, handsome and quite charming. But despite that, he has a problem: OCD, shortcut of "Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder", which means if he sees anything lacking symmetry, he would complain. If he see's something uneven with you, he will scold you. He has three white stripes on the left side of his jet black hair, which frustrates him. Every time he looks in the mirror, he gets frustrated. He never had a crush on a girl, since all of them were the same to him;selfish, picky, boring, and most of all, asymmetrical. He doesn't plan to get married. His father is now struggling finding a bride for him or _at least _a decent girlfriend.

On the other hand, in the death kingdom of Death, lived a cute, innocent, and flawless in appearance girl named Patricia. She lived a poor life with her parents. Even if she was poor, she was fun loving and always full of hope and is really excellent in singing, which her really admirable. After the death's of their parents, she still remained positive, since she knows that's what her parents want. But her sister, Elizabeth, isn't like her, but did became a famous dress maker in the kingdom, where Patty works for her. But she's treated special. Liz finds her sister the most absurd. She still insists on working, which is one of the weirdest things about her, and she is still poor, since she lives in a old house, even if her sister did offer her good shelter.

This is their story.

000000000000000000

One day, Kid decided to walk around the kingdom to check its progress, and try to find solutions for economy problems, and to become a better leader. He was thankful his father allowed him to go alone. Of course he wore a hood so no one would recognize him.  
On this day, Liz gave Patty a break, and allowed her to do anything she desired. Sadly, Liz can't accompany Patty due to business. So Patty decided to do her regular past time; singing to make a few money to buy some food, or possibly, a stuffed toy, since everybody adored her voice. She was like a popular diva, who surprisingly wasn't discovered yet, since she just stays in the Kingdom of Death, and never went to any other place.

As Kid was walking, he heard a beautiful voice. He followed the harmonious tune. He ended up in front of a huge crowd, and in the middle was the person who was singing. All you need is a huge stage and chairs for the audience to sit, and its a concert. He squeezed inside, wanting to see who owned such a voice.  
He can't believe what he saw. She was flawless, symmetrical. She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. He stood there, amazed.  
When she finished singing, everyone around him clapped wildly, left coins in her cup, and left one by one.  
As Patty was about to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
She jumped and turned around. She was shocked when she saw their kingdom's very own prince, Death the Kid, smiling at her.  
Patty bowed very low, which made him chuckle.  
"Please raise your head, dear maiden. May I know your name?"  
Patty hurriedly stood up.  
"P-Patricia, you're highness!" She said nervously, as she curtsied.  
"Oh, no. Please call me Kid. That calling makes me feel all weird. nice to meet you, Patricia" he said smiling, then kissed her hand.  
Patty giggled, while blushing a little.  
"Well, call me Patty, then! Anyways, what brings you here _Kiiiiddd_?"  
This made him blush. "W-well, checking the status of the kingdom"  
"I see... well, I better be ready for tomorrow's work! Bye bye!"  
As Patty was leaving, Kid grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw a red prince.  
"C-can you go to the palace..? T-tomorrow..? I want you to sing there... or maybe even live there... I'll introduce you to father, i-if you'd like...!" He looked like a talking tomato.  
He handed Patty some kind of invitation-letter thingy. Kid then began walking away.  
"W-wait!"  
"What is it Patty...?"  
"Thanks for inviting me! I'll make sure I'll come!" She said, waving hive goodbye.  
Kid waved back, wore his hood, and hurriedly walked away.

He will look forward for tomorrow.

0000000000000000

"Patty! This is _unreal_!"  
"But onee-chan... It _is_ real..."  
"Nononononono... I mean it is unbelievable! Of course I'll allow you! Sad I can't join though... To many clients.."  
"Aw, that's okay! Maybe you can come with me someday when you are available! He said I can go if I wanted to!"  
"Yes! I finally can see what the castle looks like! Thank you thank you thank youuu!"  
Patty giggled, as she finds it entertaining seeing her big sis happy. She haven't seen her like this for ages. The last time she did was the time she became a dress designer and maker.  
"Hey onee-chan... can you-"  
"Of course I'll lend you a dress!"  
"Woah. How'd you know?"  
"It's your sisters instincts, of course! Now run along now. Come back here early in the morning then I'll give you the dress!"  
"Mmkay sis! Night'!"  
And then Patty left, and went back to her parents' house.

000000000000000000  
She doesn't know why she refused to live rich with her sister, but she still didn't change her mind even if she keeps on thinking about this.  
She was a pauper, and her sister isn't.  
She changed the subject in her head, and thought of the prince.  
No... she shouldn't fall in love with him... It will only cost pain.  
She was talking to herself while lying on her bed.  
"But... I..."  
"You can't, Patty! How stupid of you! You know it won't work out, even if you did lived rich! You don't have blue blood!" she slapped her head.  
"I don't know about that... I do have this necklace that mommy and daddy said was with me when they saw me on the middle of the battle field between two kingdoms... but happily they are peaceful now... and they help each other..."  
"And so..?"  
"Maybe I was from that royal family... No, never mind. That sounds wrong. I can't be their missing daughter... I don't have proper requirements..."  
"Yes! Now you get my point! Now Patty, go to sleep!"  
Patty went to sleep. For 14 years she has been alive, she hadn't thought about the coincidence of the other kingdom missing a daughter during that battle... oh well.  
She fell asleep, questions which should have been answered if she asked her parents, swirled in her head.

0000000000000000  
Kid told his father what he did.  
His father stared at him for awhile. Kid can't make out what his father was thinking, but he had a bad feeling about it.  
"Kid..."  
"Y-yes father..?"  
"Why did you invite her?"  
Kid was at lost of words. He didn't know why, or forgot why.  
"well... father..."  
"don't tell me you fell in love with a pauper?"  
Kid widened his eyes.  
"N-no father! We just met! And of course it is forbidden for someone like me to love someone like her..."  
"Good that you know the rules. Now go to bed Kid. Be thankful I'm kind"  
King Death laughed a little, creating a little smile on Kid's lips.  
"Thank you, father."  
"You are oh so welcome!"  
Kid then hurriedly went up to his room.  
Can he be in love..? No no... They just met and all... love at first sight...?  
No! It is forbidden...  
"ugh..."  
Kid had a hard time sleeping, but he managed.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow...

* * *

**-  
WEW! I can't believe my mind would be this awesome, thanks to the stories I have read!  
And, I'll make sure this would finish, not like those stories I'm talking about right now.  
AND IT WAS GETTING TO THE GOOD PART. D8  
Well, I think I will update tomorrow.  
I'm sorry... its quite short. But it IS still there first meeting... or is it? HOHOHOHOHO (No really. It's their first meeting.)  
**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN UPDATE OF CHAPTER ONE!**  
**I realized how short it was and it was missing... something.**  
**I'm so sorry.**  
**I am now praying that no angry mob will come and kill me.**  
**Cheers then.**


	2. Getting to know you

_**Our dear baby Patricia... we love you so much...**_

_mom... dad..._

GASP!

Patty woke up from a dream.  
"That felt so real... no, that's impossible. I don't live in a castle..."  
She took a glimpse of her window.  
"good thing it's already morning! I can't fall asleep again... I better hurry to sis' house"  
She got ready.

000000000000000000

_ding dong_~

Liz hurriedly opened the door, knowing it would be her sister.

"Good morning sis!"  
"come in, Patty. Did the letter state the time when you need to be there?"  
"8:08 AM~! I guess Prince Kid likes the number 8! Ehehehehehe"  
"Mmm... lets start"

As Patty was looking at all the dresses her sister offered her, only one caught her eye.  
It was dress full with frills and ribbons, symmetrical, something a princess would pick or wear, and all the other dresses seemed to be those kind of dresses commoners would think princesses would wear.  
Liz knew her sister, that she would pick something like that.  
So she did Patty's hair and a little make up, since Patty despises make up.  
As they finished, Liz can't believe it was her sister. She didn't look like herself.  
She looked like those princesses you see in carriages passing through their village, maybe just trading, maybe business with the continent of Death.  
Patty also can't believe it was her when she took a glimpse of herself on the mirror.

"Do you think Prince Kid will like this?"  
"You like him, don't you?"  
"What? No no, sis! We just met, and he just invited me... and and..."  
"You're in love"  
"... fine. But whatever I do, we won't end up together anyway. Even if he will like me, I'm just a mere pauper... even if I live with you..."  
"Who knows, Patty? Maybe you're a lost princess!"  
"Eh? Are you joking, sis?"  
"You may never know!"  
Liz smiled and giggled, and soon Patty was also laughing.  
Soon they were bonding, talking about what would probably happen later.  
They haven't done this for years.

000000000000000000

It was already 7:48 AM.  
Patty jumped and told her sister she needed to leave.  
"Good luck, sis! Don't do anything... kinky..."  
"Sis, we just met! And the castle is filled with lots of people..."  
"Suuureee... well, of you go. I arranged a carriage for you to use"  
"Thanks!"  
And Patty was heading to the castle.  
Who knew a pauper could have a mini fairytale?

000000000000000000

Kid was nervous. He has been walking back and fourth waiting, thinking what to do when she gets here.  
He was in deep thought.  
_Why the hell did I invite her anyway?_  
_When symmetry is involved... I lose my consciousness... no that's not it..._  
_I've seen symmetrical girls... but I don't invite them anyway..._ i_s it because they aren't paupers?_  
_There is no way that it is love at first sight... I don't believe in that crap..._  
_But does it believe me...?_

Kid jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.  
"Your majesty, your guest have arrived"  
Kid's eyes widened. She reached the place exactly 8:08 AM.  
Kid nodded and hurried to the palace entrance.  
He was surprised to see a carriage, but then later remembered she had a rich sister.  
As the carriage opened, there was Patricia, with the most symmetrical, beautiful face.  
And the gown was also symmetrical. Did she undergo all these troubles for him?  
She caught a glimpse of him, he caught a glimpse of her.  
He stared at her beautiful baby blue eyes. He found himself blushing real red.  
She giggled and walk straight to him, then bowed.  
"Thank you so much, your highness, for inviting me over" She said, smiling wide.  
"Y-your welcome...!" Kid said, all fidgety.  
"Shall I tour you around?"  
"Really? Sure!" Patty tried so hard not to jump in happiness, because she was in the presence of royalty, and it would be most embarrassing.  
Instead of jumping around, she did something more shameful in others eyes.  
She hugged the crowned prince, someday will be her king.  
Kid was surprised, and blushed more.  
Patty blushed really red, and slowly backed away.  
"I-I'm sorry your highness!" She bowed deeply, she tried not to cry.  
Kid felt this tingly feeling inside of him. He didn't want to see her cry...

"H-hey..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry your highness... It's just that..."

_Her face is so beautiful... even if she's crying..._  
_She's crying so symmetrically..._

Patty tilted her head in one side.

"W-why are you staring at me...?"  
"It's just that... your just so pretty..."

_SH*T!_

Patty quickly blushed.

"Really...?"  
"S-sure! Umm... should we start the tour?"  
Kid found himself blushing as red as she.

Patty instantly changed her mood from a frown to a smile.

"Sure! I'm excited!"  
"I'm happy to hear that"  
Kid found himself also smiling.

000000000000000000

Kid lead Patty in different rooms in the palace, each unique in their ways.

Patty's favorite one was the room full of desserts in it, and asked Kid if she can have one.  
And of course Kid said yes.

They were walking around the palace while Patty was eating her dessert.  
She finished it in time of the finishing of there tour.

"Do you want to rest..?"  
"Oh, okay!"

Kid smiled and lead her to a beautiful garden full of roses.  
Let me rephrase that, a _symmetrical _garden full of roses.

"Wow! This garden is _soo huge_!"  
"It sure is"  
"I remember sister reading me a story with a garden that looks like this!"  
"Really? What is the name of the story?"  
"Oh! I think I brought it. I started reading it myself, and I still have a lot of chapters to read!"

Patty smiled and brought out a book,  
_'Chapter 8 : Paradise in a forest'_

Kid smiled, for it was chapter 8, and her bookmark was in the middle of the book, page 388.  
Patty watched his face in amusement, giggling at his reaction.  
Kid noticed and blushed red.  
The silence broke when Patty asked him a question.

"Sorry for this weird question, but who else goes in here?"  
"I'm glad you asked that. Actually, this garden was made for me as a gift from my deceased mother"  
"Oh... I'm sorry if I made you sad..."

She was about to cry again.

"N-no! Patty! D-don't cry! It's alright, I'm used to it"  
*sniff*  
"R-really..?"  
"Y-yes!"  
"So, you're the only one who goes in here?"  
Kid nodded.  
"And my butler, Michael... and you"  
"R-really? I'm honored!"  
Kid chuckled and patted her head.  
"It's alright. I wanted to anyway"

Patty beamed a smile that made him blush.

"Um, Patty, it's getting dark..."  
"Oh... I must go home..."  
"I'll get a carriage to drop you off your house"  
"aw... I wanted to stay longeerr..."  
"I want you to stay longer too, Patricia. But you do know the rules of someone like me doing things like this with anyone, especially someone like you, in this kind of time... or any time. I'm happy father is kind to accept of my request"  
"Hehe, King Death is so nice~ I guess I might see you tomorrow?"  
"I... I don't know. I'll try convince father again, but this time it would be a little risky... we might..."  
"hmmm?"

Kid blushed when he was about to say 'fall in love' but stated it in a different statement.

"Umm, 'get used to this'. And we might get in trouble. Our country's reputation will be in trouble... and I love my country..."  
"It's okay, your majesty. I understand"  
"Now, let's go in front of the palace shall we?"

Kid offered his hand to Patty and she gladly took it.

000000000000000000

Kid kept on waving to Patty until her carriage was not in sight.  
He sighed and walked to his room, his head down.  
Could he be falling for this girl?  
Or has he already fallen in love?  
Kid couldn't stop wondering, his head spinning, too much thoughts hitting him.

He decided to take a little walk in his garden.

000000000000000000

Patty fell lazily in her bed.

What a day it was.

She actually got to see what was inside that huge castle, and even got inside a secret place.  
And she also got the dreams of all girls.  
She met the prince in person, and the prince actually didn't disgust her or ignored her like normal ones.

She decided to finish some parts of her book before she sleeps.  
As she grabbed her book, her eyes widened.  
Her bookmark was gone.  
She flipped every page, checked them one by one, but it wasn't there.  
She looked under her head, her table, on the table.  
But it wasn't there.  
She left it in the castle, the prince' garden.

000000000000000000

He saw Patty's bookmark in his coffee table in the middle of his garden.

He took it, and smiled.

He knew it's important to her.

And he had a reason to visit her.

000000000000000000

Patty heard a knock on her door.  
She was surprised to see Kid there, in normal clothing. He surprised her.  
Kid was gasping his breath, and gave the bookmark to her.

"you ran!?"  
"S-sorry..."

Patty laughed.

"hehe, you ran!"

Kid smiled at her reaction.

"Here, your bookmark. You left it"  
"I was going there tomorrow to get it, but I guess I don't have too!"  
"well, I better get going now..."

Kid was leaving slowly.

Patty watched him leave... she didn't want to see him leave...

"Wait!"

Kid turned around, with a confused look on his face.

"I-I recall you saying you wanted to borrow my book..."

Kid smiled, and walked back at her.

"Yes, of course"  
"Please wait"

Patty scurried to her bookshelf, which was full of books.  
And all of them were of the same title.  
38 chapters.

Patty forgot all about this and sweat dropped.

"Um, there are 38 chapters..."  
"Hmmm... then let me borrow one by one then. So I could visit you every time I finish a chapter"

Patty smiled at his suggestion.

"Okay!"

Patty carefully tried to get the chapter one book, but she failed.  
She was falling down.  
Kid was quick, and caught her.  
He blushed and Patty giggled.

"Sorry your highness"  
"It's alright. Where is the book?"

Patty gave him the book and smiled.

"See you the time you finish that chapter!"

She giggled.

Kid smiled.

"It's okay. I read fast"  
"Then see you tomorrow~"  
"See you tomorrow too, Patty. And, goodnight"  
"goodnight~"

Kid waved goodbye, with Patty's book in hand.

They can see each other everyday for a month and one week.

000000000000000000

* * *

**Sorry for the random OC butler that is forever loyal to Kid and would save their asses when they need saving.  
Also their relationship.  
See. I told you it would be long.  
SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE update!  
I don't have that much access to the internet or the computer nor the laptop.  
-epic fail-  
Was that chapter good? ; u ;**  
**Of course it was. lololololololololol.**  
**Cheers then~**


End file.
